[unreadable] [unreadable] This application is for continuation (years 06-10) of a newly established post-doctoral training program in integrative cardiovascular biology at the Medical College of Georgia. The long-term objective of this program is to train postdoctoral Ph.D. and M.D. fellows for independent basic science research in integrative cardiovascular biology, utilizing techniques spanning the molecular, genetic, cellular, tissue/organ and animal/man range. This is an interdepartmental and interdisciplinary program incorporating the expertise of 24 faculty in the Departments of Cell Biology & Anatomy, Clinical Pharmacy, Medicine, Neurology, Pathology, Pediatrics, Pharmacology & Toxicology, Physiology and Surgery, the Georgia Prevention Institute, the Center for Biotechnology and Genomic Medicine and the Vascular Biology Center at the Medical College of Georgia. The faculty preceptors of the program represent an outstanding group of integrative cardiovascular biologists, whose research interests cover four related cardiovascular areas: 1) vascular cell signaling, 2) control of vascular tone, 3) endothelial dysfunction and 4) prevention of cardiovascular disease. This training grant will continue to be administered through the Vascular Biology Center of the School of Medicine. The program is directed by Dr. John D. Catravas and co-directed by Dr. Frank Treiber, both established investigators. Dr. Catravas is the Director of the Vascular Biology Center and Dr. Treiber is the Director of the Georgia Prevention Institute. An Internal Advisory Committee of senior academicians and leaders at the Medical College of Georgia will continue to supervise the program. Trainees are Ph.D., M.D. or M.D. /Ph.D. post-doctoral scientists. Six slots per year are requested to support fellows pursuing full-time research in integrative cardiovascular biology. Each trainee will commit 2-3 years of research training. Ph.D. post-doctoral trainees will have long-term career interests in basic integrative cardiovascular biology. M.D. and M.D /Ph.D. trainees will have completed a combined 5 years of residency/ subspecialty training. All trainees are required to participate in didactic training activities, which consist of a basic science lecture series in Vascular Biology, a course in Scientific Communications and Research Ethics, the Vascular Biology Center seminar series, a journal club, an annual research symposium and the Post-Doctoral Fellow Association. In addition, M.D. trainees will be required to take the graduate course in Biostatistics. The training program is strongly committed to increasing the number of underrepresented minorities and women who receive training in cardiovascular research. Facilities for research training include the individual laboratories of the 24 preceptors in, and the core laboratories, the participating departments, centers and institutes, as well as outstanding institutional Core Facilities, encompassing an excess of 120,000 sq. feet of research space in two contiguous and one adjacent buildings. Upon completion of the training program, trainees will be guided to apply for independent research funding and to pursue careers as independent investigators in cardiovascular sciences at academic medical schools. (End of Abstract) [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]